Dante Christensen
Dante Christensen (b. circa 2011) was a male Fobble-born mutant who supported Baby Intelligence. Biography Early life Dante Christensen was born in late 2011. Second NoHead War Swamp implosion During the swamp implosion, Christensen and his parents attempted to hide, but Christensen somehow ended up wandering off and running into a war robot, who pointed his gun at him, making him swallow hard. Baby Intelligence arrived just in the nick of time. The presence of Baby Intelligence, his greatest idol, shocked Christensen and raised his morale, prompting him to open a portal that the robot fell into. He rushed off to continue the battle, leaving Christensen completely awestruck. Joining Baby Intelligence When he learned that Baby Intelligence had been hospitalized at Rome American Hospital, he paid him a visit along with Force Baby. Christensen participated in the Rescue of Baby Strength and formulated a strategy that took out the Yuckious Clan. Skirmish in the Yellowstone Base Later, he helped his friends infiltrate the Yellowstone Base. There, he was dispatched by one of the NoHeads and his unconscious form was hidden under a crevice with the other S.M.S.B. members, whom the NoHeads managed to defeat. Aftermath On 12 April, 2020, Christensen became very offended when loyalist Kelly Hughes sent a package of Easter eggs containing taffy and enclosed it to Baby Intelligence and his pupils. Baby Intelligence pointed out to Christensen that Hughes did not know he had joined the S.M.S.B., and it is unlikely that he knew he existed at all. Christensen considered leaving the group when Baby Intelligence ditched them. A new path He did desert when he learned that his parents had become extremely ill. He also wanted to pursue a "real" education. He attended the victory celebration after the Skirmish in the City Volcano. Personality and traits Dante Christensen is an energetic and very soulful child, though he is also quite practical. He was naturally ambitious, and had a desire to stand up for what was right. He also had a very strong regard for human life, something Baby Intelligence applauded him for. Christensen is also highly impressionable towards figures of authority, which is likely due to his young age and inexperience. Christensen was also very excited to be in a fight with other superheroes. A neophyte to being a superhero, Christensen idolizes Baby Intelligence and sees him as a role model, he even admires and has respect for the much younger infant, though he has been known to be strongly against some of his ideas. Through his first official mission as an S.M.S.B. member, Christensen showed a strong desire to impress the other superheroes and prove his worth, especially towards Baby Intelligence. He is courageous and capable, being able to come up with clever strategies such as the one that led to victory against the Yuckious Clan. He frequently annoys his enemies with fast-talking humor and quipping, which he seemed to do even more often than Baby Intelligence. Christensen and Baby Intelligence became close to the point where when Christensen learned of his parents' ailment, he clutched to Baby Intelligence weeping over choosing his family over the S.M.S.B. and apologizing to him before departing. Another motive for deserting is that he felt he was not getting a proper education from a baby. During his fledgling career as a superhero, Christensen was shown to be stressing over his jokes and trying to make a lasting impression on people. His immaturity often causes him to make mistakes while in dangerous situations, especially in combat. He is notably prone to distract himself by making conversation with his opponents, making less effort than necessary to actually defeat them and end their threat, which leaves him open to attack. Baby Intelligence seems to have picked up on this weakness, though unlike Christensen he has ultimately turned it into a strength. Christensen's experiences during the Second NoHead War have rendered him more mature and responsible than most children his age. When Christensen was anointed as an official S.M.S.B. member, he was shown to be both honored and exhilarated. However, he ultimately left the group to pursue a "real" education, and to help his family when he was most needed. Powers and abilities Dante Christensen's primary superpower is the ability to divert and warp objects around him to elsewhere by creating voids that allow the objects to appear and disappear. With this, he can instantly transport objects and allies to and from away from himself, bypass certain defenses, as well as to redirect imminent danger headed his way. He used the latter ability against a war robot in 2019. His ability to generate wormholes makes him a formidable hero at virtually any distance and perfect for missions that require long-distant travels and quick escapes. It is currently unknown what could happen should his portals de-manifest while something, or someone, is still passing through as the hole in space-time closes. Weaknesses Though his inter-dimensional powers would appear to have an impressive range, they appear to be dependent on Christensen's line of sight to be deployed with consistence since it took him several attempts to get Baby Intelligence into the Yuckious Clan leader's getaway aircraft; that is, literally into the vehicle's interior, fuselage and all, which Christensen could not see in plain sight - hinting that vision is a crucial factor when utilizing his powers. Christensen's wormholes seem to be dependent on his hand movements in order to properly direct where these portals would manifest from place to place. Additionally, Christensen’s portals can sometimes become unpredictable. Appearances * * * * * * * * * * Category:2011 births Category:American individuals Category:Fobble-borns Category:Heroes Category:Individuals who can create portals Category:Males Category:Mutants Category:S.M.S.B. members Category:S.M.S.B. members that didn't start out as babies Category:S.M.S.B. supporters Category:Unmarried individuals